1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data processing apparatus and a scheme for data processing, and more particularly, to a digital data processing unit and a scheme for signal measurement.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A data processing unit adaptive for signal measurement is common used in electronic devices. For example, an analog television (TV) broadcasting environment, due to different settings in different TV stations, a sound level from each of the TV stations may vary in a wide range. For general users, it may cause annoying experience since the sound level in the TV stations may change a lot when a user switches channels from one to the other. In addition, switching among different audio input signals in an audio amplifier may have similar problem. In such case, a data processing unit for signal measurement is provided which includes an analog to digital converter (ADC) in the TV or audio station to measure the outputs of the ADC for concurrently controlling the sound level from the TV or audio station. However, the conventional data processing unit for signal measurement need heavy computation and will occupy much of the resource of the MCU.